


It's In Your Skin

by Wagnetic



Series: due South Cross-Stitch [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Crafts, Cross-stitch, Fanart, Fiber Arts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: "I took this bus, I got on this train..."





	It's In Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> More due South cross-stitch! I made this one in part so I could have a RayK quote, but also as a reminder to myself to compare where I am now to where I was in the past, not where I think I “should” be in my life. (Hence the removal of “I drove this car,” because I don’t drive.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143553021@N03/45743369314/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
